Agent
An Agent is a playable character during the Infiltration phases that the player can select and guide during a mission. In the Adventure phases, this agents become protagonist that the player can talk with and create relationships. Each agents have their own Personality traits, Type and Special Ability that the player can play with to complete the game. Agent are in Fantendo's End of Time?! a important part of the Gameplay. Another type of Agents is The Centurion, they are non-playable agents as they are addable in the player's team but, most of all, because they are enemies for the player. Type of agents : Also see List of Agents When the players start a mission, he has the choice to select until 4 agents. They have to chose carefully as the agents have their own type that can be in favor (or not) of the mission goals. Most of the agent types have a constant ability which is their own permanent bonus. Most of the time, the mission introduction will recommend you one or two recommended types of agent. There is 8 types of agents: Nimble The Nimble agents has powers which help to tamper with doors, safes or security system. When you have to tamper something like a door, a safe, a command board,... the Nimble can tamper anything in their vision range (they don't have to touch the machine) and don't make the alarms ring when they failed. Hitter Agents: * Bunea * 3.14 Hitter The Hitters can knock-out opponents without weapons. As a constant ability, they start the game with the capacity of knocked out an opponent without weapon. All the weapon on them will have +1 of Strength. They are also also the only agent that can use heavy weapons. Hitter Agents: * Bowie * Tigzon Lookout The Lookouts can have a better understanding of the surrounding. Their constant ability is to make appears hidden enemies (for example behind a wall) if they are in their Vision Area. They also have a bigger Vision Area of 4x4 (and 2x2 in the dark zones), helping them to see the majority of enemies before they can see them. Lookout Agents: * Aingeru * Giselle * Redd and Helloon Undercover The Undercovers can be less detectable by the enemies. Their constant ability is that, as long as they don't move, the enemies will see them as their ally. It only works if the guards are not alerted. If the guards is not alerted, other agent can hide behind an Undercover agent. Undercover Agents: * Smile * Zpyrus Charmer The Charmers '''can manipulate the enemies that enter in their vision range. Their constant ability is that a NPC that will see the Charmer Agent will be charmed by them. '''Charmer Agents: * Madame Mothana * Mons Lucky The Lucky agents can increase your chance to find more valuable items or money. Their constant ability is to show to the player what is in all the crafts within their vision range without having to open it first. Lucky Agents: * Unten Wild Cards The Wild Cards are temporary agents that you can only have for one mission after buying them in the Market. They are powerful agents with particular strategies as they have each two Special Abilities available as soon as you used them in a mission (you don't have to have a certain Friendship level with them). Wild Cards agents (mostly) don't take part of the Adventure phase meaning that you can't create friendship with them. Wild Card Agents: * Alec * Amy Centurion : See more details about The Centurion The Centurions are non-playable agent as they are members of a rival team. They are considered as the most powerful enemies beside the bosses and can be very challenging to win against. Category:Gameplay Category:Infiltration Phase Category:Adventure Phase Category:Agents